The Highwayman
by Sarah Haywood
Summary: Inuyasha, and Kagome are in love. He's a famous highwayman and she's the daughter of an innkeeper, and by all accounts they're meant for each other. But theivery and heartbreak often go hand in hand, and the course of true love never did run smooth.


Hello and welcome to my second Inuyasha story. This'll be different from my first story, The Sound of Her Voice, but I hope you like it anyways. It's based on the Poem, "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes.

Setting: England in the 1600s

Please review when you finish reading this. I really really appreciate it when people take the time to give me feedback. I always try to review my reviewers stories if they review me... so yes. I bribed you again. Bribing is FUN!

* * *

I spur on my black horse, my hair streaming back from my face as I ride over the purple moor. I love that feeling. I think it's as close to flying as anyone can get. One never feels better than when you are riding alone at night, with a beautiful girl to see when you get there and the chink of gold in your pockets. Newly stolen gold to tell the truth. Stolen an hour ago from a fat old lord who was fool enough to ride out on the highway in the middle of the night with only a five gun escort.  
  
I ride faster, faster into the darkness of the moor and along the ribbon of moonlight that is the road. For hours I fly until my stolen mount is panting and dripping with sweat. I disregard its protests and follow the highway to my favorite inn in the world, The Blue Parrot.  
  
Although it's almost three in the morning, there are still lights on at the Blue Parrot. It's that sort of place. Throughout England, The Blue Parrot is known for housing ruffians, cutthroats, and highwaymen. Just my sort of company. I _am_ the definition of all three.  
  
I tie my horse to a post near a water trough and walk into the inn, watching as my steed dips its head into the water. I knock the secret knock at the door.  
  
"'Ello there, Inuyasha." Murmurs the doorman, "Wot's the password, then?"  
  
I spit on the ground, "Old Inn Door."  
  
"'Ere you go then." The door opens and I walk into the warm light of the inn.  
  
A motley crew of outlaws and other vagabonds greet me. They all know me of course. I am Inuyasha, The Demon of the Roads and the most famous highwayman in all of England. I've worked with most of these ruffians at some time or another, participating in the art of thievery. But never murder. I never take life. I order my men to kill, but blood has never stained my hands directly. I just don't like the idea.  
  
I greet my friends and walk down to a slipshod wooden table where my partner, a fellow called Miroku, sits.  
  
Miroku and I have been friends and partners for years. We grew up together, always participating in acts of mischief. He was taken for the priesthood when he was fourteen, but eventually given the boot for stealing the Church's silver candlesticks. We've been together ever since.  
  
The room is warm and smells of ale. The light of the fire facscinates me, and I smile into the flames, thinking about tonight's events.  
  
"How was the raid?" asks Miroku quietly.  
  
"Perfect. It went without a hitch." I say, still smiling. "Five hundred pounds in gold and not a drop of blood spilled."

Miroku sighs, "Only you could pull it off. Not even Sesshoumaru can steal so much without killing anyone."  
  
"I know." I smile arrogantly, feeling proud of myself.  
  
"I'll meet you at the fixed rendezvous tomorrow so I can take the gold to France." Miroku says eagerly. He's always been... friendly... with French women.  
  
"Have you seen Kagome, recently?" I ask suddenly, pulling a strand of my long black hair from my face. "She said she'd meet me here."  
  
Miroku winks, "Oh, she went to bed at midnight. Told me to tell you to meet her in the glen tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Damn. I wanted to see her now." I sigh.  
  
"See her, or do something else?" Teases Miroku.  
  
"You pervert." I smile at him, "All this disregard for the law has tired me out. I think I'll go to bed as well."  
  
"Well, do you want me to buy you a drink before you go?" asks Miroku.  
  
"I'll pay." I grin at him. "I can afford it. A nice big glass of ale always helps a fellow to sleep, I always say."  
  
"Well it's almost three." We both laugh, then we beckon to the barman. "Two of your finest, please."  
  
"Aye sir. Just a moment." He goes to the cellar, two mugs in his hand.  
  
"Have you got any plans for tomorrow night?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Perhaps. I think I might just stake out a place on the highway and wait until a rich looking carriage rides by."  
  
The barman returns, two overflowing mugs of The Blue Parrot's famous alchohol in his hands.  
  
"That'll be tuppence, sir."  
  
I hand him a gold coin, "You can keep the change."  
  
I take a huge swing of the drink. Delicious. All too soon the drink is gone, and I'm heading up to my room, yawning.  
  
"G'night, Miroku."

"G'night Inuyasha."  
  
Since I practically live here when I'm not on the road, the innkeeper keeps a special room for me, right next to the bedroom of his daughter, Kagome. "Good evening, my friends!" I exclaim as I enter the room. "Have you missed me in my absence? No one to bite while they sleep!" I walk over to my bed and pick up the mattress. "Sorry friends," I say as I shake it, "But you'll have to bite me some other time." The bedbugs inhabiting my mattress all fall onto the floor, whereupon I squash them with my feet. I rummage around in the drawers of my dresser, eventually finding my nightshirt and cap. "Goodnight." I tell the carcasses of the bedbugs, and fall asleep on the dirty mattress without even using the chamberpot.


End file.
